One More Chance
by J-MSA
Summary: Slowburn Bechloe. Chloe is a Trauma Surgeon and Beca is a Marine. Follow their lives as they fall in love. Go through a divorce. And fall in love all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.

Chapter 1

"Alright, that should be it." Dr. Chloe Beale said after covering the wound with the dressing. She then faced the boy, who was no more than seven, with a smile. "Be careful, it's still raw, so don't move it around much so it won't open again. Okay?"

The boy whose face was covered in drying tears nodded frantically at her. She then faced the boy's mother for wound care instructions and follow-up appointment for the removal of the suture. "Do you have any other questions?"

The older woman shook her head before smiling at her. "Thank you Dr. Beale. I'm sure Carl would take it easy next time he plays outside with his friends."

"Oh, it's no problem. Kids are just that, kids." She replied smiling a memory coming to her mind. Looking at Carl, she continued. "I was once like you, and I even got a scar to prove it." She said moving a bit of her hair from her forehead revealing a small but noticeable scar near the hairline. "I got that because I was too hyperactive as a kid and bumped my head in the seesaw."

The boy imagining a small version of Chloe doing just that made him giggle.

"There's that handsome smile."

"Thank you again, Dr. Beale," the boy's mother interrupted before adding. "You're really be great with kids. Have you got any?"

Chloe looked at her with surprise but pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be a great mother," she commented before turning to her son. "You ready to go home Carl?"

The boy nodded. "Well. Why don't you thank Dr. Beale for helping you out before we go?"

The boy shyly looked at her before saying, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Chloe beamed. "Now why don't you and your mom go home so you could rest?"

She helped the boy come down from the bed before he and his mother walked away. She looked at their retreating backs for a while before sighing.

"So that's the third time this month that I've heard that," someone said from behind her and she took a glance before answering.

"Yeah, I notice" she agreed. "Though, I didn't take you for a snoop, Dr. Posen."

Aubrey scoffed before answering. "I just happened to be at the next bed and overheard the conversation. It isn't my fault that you've been receiving these comments whenever I'm around."

Chloe just rolled her eyes at her in mock annoyance before moving to pick-up her equipment and clean the area. Dr. Aubrey Posen was another resident stationed at the Emergency Room of Massachusetts General Hospital. The blonde doctor had been here since her internship and was absorbed for residency. Chloe on the other hand was a graduate of UCLA and being one of the top students of her class, was offered residency in Massachusetts. Knowing that this was becoming one of the top hospitals in the United States, she grabbed the opportunity and flew to Boston, back to her home town. She had just started ten months ago and is now working her way through her first year of residency.

"You know, from the beginning I never pegged you for a trauma surgeon. You're more like a Pediatrician kind of doctor." Aubrey commented.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she replied dumping the trash in their respective bins. "But to answer your question, the military only provides limited track choices to choose from. And Pediatrics isn't one of them."

"Oh, I guess that's why you've specialized in Trauma?" The blonde doctor inquired.

Chloe only nodded in response.

"Wait, so you're going to join the forces?" Aubrey asked before thinking out loud. "But aren't you supposed to be out there for your residency instead of here?"

"It's complicated." Was the only answer the redhead provided along with a shake of her head and from her tone Aubrey knew that it was the only one she will receive. She let it drop knowing that the trauma surgeon doesn't want to talk about her personal life. Aubrey knew that her fellow resident came from a military family. She had met them a few times since their hospital is practically near the military base. And the Beale's are pretty known around Boston.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Aubrey asked changing the topic altogether.

"Not yet," she answered removing her gloves and throwing them in the trash before grabbing the chart on the bedside table. "Let me just finish this and then we can go."

xxx

"So Stacie and I were going to go to a club tomorrow night, and we were wondering if you would like to come," Aubrey said casually as they were eating lunch. She was having a garden salad and lasagna while Chloe had the potato salad and steamed cream dori.

"I'm not sure, clubs aren't really my thing" Chloe started. The truth of the matter was, she did like going to clubs but after the incident five years ago she avoided it altogether.

"Come on," Aubrey tried to convince her. "You've been back here for what, almost a year? I mean, even I didn't take this long to loosen up and agree to partying out. And believe me, I'm the most stuck up person you'll ever meet."

"Alright." Chloe agreed after a while, the blonde's logic convincing her. She knew Aubrey was the most uptight person she had ever met. She clearly knew this the moment she met her on the first day of her residency. The blonde cardiologist even had different nicknames floating around and she had heard a few. One of them that she frequently heard was 'Stuck up Posen'.

"Great!" The blonde said. And there was one she remembered. 'BiPosen'. Apparently one nurse thought she was bipolar. She was very fond of the memory when she first heard it. It certainly didn't help Aubrey's case that she really did look crazy that time. "I'll tell Stacie later when she comes in for her shift."

Before they could continue their conversation while eating the intercom buzzed.

"Paging Doctor Beale, please proceed to the ER. Paging Doctor Beale, please proceed to the ER."

"I guess that's my cue," Chloe said taking a last bite of her potato salad before standing up and taking her plate. "See you later, Bree."

"Hey, remember tomorrow!" Aubrey called after her and Chloe waved her hand at her in response.

xxx

A/N: This is a bit of a slowburn fic. I've already written out parts of the next few chapters. Updates will be erratic, it will be based on my availability since I have work. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Chloe was in the kitchen preparing her dinner. A simple meal consisting of salad and baked chicken. This was like her most nights since she lived alone in the two story home, a very generous wedding gift from her parents. She didn't like to go out much during her off and was fine with her movie marathon nights. Sometimes Aubrey would come when they days off would coincide but this rarely happened since they needed either of the two to be present in the ER most of the time._

 _She was currently mixing the ingredients of her salad in a bowl after putting the chicken inside the oven to cook when the doorbell rang. Startled, she stopped her preparation and went to the sink to wash her hands before wiping them on the apron she was wearing. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over. She thought about who it could be as she made her way over to the front door. Her parents were currently in Seattle on a gala and her brother was on a tour. They were the only ones who would visit her from time to time but now, seemed a little bit odd. Aubrey and Stacy both have duties and other than that she had acquaintances at best. She did just move back after so long, and she hasn't been back long to reconnect with her childhood friends yet. Shrugging maybe it was just her neighbor who wanted to say hi._

 _Putting up her thousand-watt smile, she looked at the peephole only to look at a man in a white suit, clearly from the navy and in an instant her smile faded. She rushed to open the door and was greeted by the said man who was holding a folded white suit in front of him and on top were a few medals and a dog chain. What caught her eye was the other item looped on the chain along with the tag. It was the identical band that rested on her own necklace that was attached to her neck. Unconsciously her hand went to look for the ring which she grasped upon feeling it through her shirt._

" _Good evening ma'am," the man greeted getting Chloe's attention form the items he was currently holding. Seeing that he caught his attention he continued. "I'm Lieutenant Aaron Saunders, and I'm looking for Dr. Chloe Beale. I was informed that she lives here."_

" _I-I'm Dr. Beale," for a moment Chloe forgot her voice. "Why?"_

 _Upon hearing her answer the marine straightened up as if preparing himself for what was going to happen next. He then stretched out his hands forward to give Chloe the items before answering. "On behalf of the whole military navy, please accept our deepest condolences. Your wife passed away with honor and integrity…"_

 _The rest of his words fell to her deaf ears as her tears now pooled under her eyes before flowing freely on her cheeks the rest of her body becoming numb by the second. Like on clockwork, she received the items handed out to her and mumbling a thanks she returned inside shutting the door not caring if the man outside was still talking when she did so. The moment she closed the door she broke down on the floor sobbing heavily. She looked at the things in her hands and got the chain with her right hand letting the others fall to the ground. She held it above her head letting the contents of the chain dangle in front of her face._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this. She thought. She wanted Beca to come back alive. There were many things she wanted to say and now she couldn't. She closed her eyes letting her hand fall to the ground along with the chain she was holding. She continued to sob and totally forgot about the chicken she was baking in the kitchen when she suddenly heard the bell ring._

 _xxx_

Chloe woke up to the ringing of her alarm all sweaty and breathing heavily. Realizing that it was only just a dream she quickly opened the lamp on the bedside table looking at the necklace that was shining under the lamplight. She let out the breath she was unconsciously holding and sat up.

 _It was just a dream._ She thought calming her nerves. She looked at the clock beside it and read 4:34am. Running a hand through her auburn locks she grabbed the necklace and put it on then stood up and went to the bathroom to prepare for her day.

xxx

Chloe arrived at the hospital twenty minutes before the start of her scheduled shift for the day. Aubrey was at the resident's quarters fixing her stuff when she arrived.

"Rough night?" Chloe asked.

"Try uneventful," Aubrey supplied. "Just woke up half an hour ago."

Chloe raised a brow at this. "You look like you had and all nighter."

"Slept on a chair all night," Aubrey explained. "Some idiot intern accidentally locked up the room and the key inside. Dr. Brandon came in earlier with the spare."

"Hey what's with the look?" Aubrey asked seeing that Chloe rolled her eyes at the mention of the other doctor's name.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Come on, you don't normally roll your eyes for 'nothing'," the blonde said.

"It just sucks that I'm stuck for my 72 hour shift with him," the red head explained. "You know he keeps on hitting on me when clearly I'm not interested. He's really persistent."

Before Aubrey can say something, the door of the quarters opened and came Dr. Thomas Brandon.

"Hey Chloe," he greeted her first. "Hi Aubrey."

"Dr. Brandon." Chloe greeted back. "What brings you by?"

"You know I told you to call me Tom," he said suggestively, smiling before answering her. "There's a burn patient on F and I've got a close monitoring on D. I know your shift doesn't start in 10 minutes but I was hoping you could take F."

Dr. Thomas Brandon, or Tom for short, is the assistant chief resident of the emergency department. He was a pretty tall and well-built guy with a very handsome face. He was popular with the staff with his pretty boy look. His short styled light brown hair and blue eyes adding to his character. He is like every woman's dream guy. Even Aubrey has a bit of a crush on him. He has a little bit of a cocky attitude, but he's well-mannered and mostly polite. He's also one of the best senior residents in the hospital.

"Let me just grab my coat," Chloe said putting her bag inside one of the lockers and pulling out the coat that hanged inside. She turned to Aubrey before leaving. "See you tomorrow Bree."

The day dragged on for Chloe who had a couple of patients coming in throughout the day. There was an old lady who slipped and fell on the stairs and broke her femur. A teen who got bit by a dog. An infant with a high grade fever and some minor accidents. By the time when the sun set she was now lounging at the station with nothing to do but wait. With the inactivity her mind wandered off to her dream earlier. She wondered how Beca was and if she really was alright. She hoped that nothing had happened to her and the dream was just her mind playing with her. Before she could delve more into her thoughts, it was this time that Tom decided to sit down beside her to open up a conversation.

"Finished with all the admissions?" He asked starting lightly.

"Just endorsed Mrs. Atkins to Dr. Renner," she answered. She knew where this conversation was going but with nothing to do, she couldn't get up and just leave even if she did want to. He was still her superior and she definitely didn't want to be rude to him.

"Want to grab an early dinner at the canteen?" Chloe raised a brow at this. "I promise this won't be one of my ploys to ask you out. I'm just hungry and I want to take advantage of the dead time right now."

She was skeptical but seeing his logic, she should grab a bite so she agreed. "Alright."

xxx

"So Chloe, how are you liking the hospital so far?" Tom asked as they sat on one of the tables.

"Pretty great actually," she answered.

"So I guess Trauma is working out for you?"

"It's alright," she said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Why'd you ask?"

"Don't get mad, but I kinda heard you the other day when you were talking with Aubrey, about wanting to become a Pediatrician," he explained which earned a look from the red head. He stopped, gauging her before continuing. "There's a program offered by the hospital for those doctors who want to take a second specialty. It's like a scholarship of sorts offered only for doctors who had a minimum of 1 year employment here."

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked now interested in what he was saying.

"Yeah, they take two or three doctors every year under the program."

"I'll look out for that," she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her.

After that they talked about a few more things before going back to the ER. Chloe had to admit that it was easy to talk to Dr. Brandon, whom she now called Tom, much to the other doctor's insistence as he said that they were now friends. Chloe didn't mind it, she was kinda glad since their small talk dissolve the awkwardness between them. And Tom was true to his word that he'll stop asking her out and even voiced out that he'll settle for just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca was never fond of the sea or the open waters. When she was young she usually went to Maine where her grandparents lived to spend her summer vacation. She enjoyed spending time with her grandparents who never made her summer dull and boring specially her grandfather who took her out fishing on the lake every time. But on the summer of her 14th birthday her grandfather decidedly took her on a fishing trip out on the coast of New Jersey saying that she was old enough to accompany him on the big boats. Excited as she was, she gladly joined him with the permission of her parents, and with her favorite rod secured and her favorite set of baits packed she set out with her grandfather along with his friends to the sea.

It started out pretty fun. She loved the way the air wisped her hair back as the boat surged forward to the deeper seas. She even loved the calmness of the waters as they set out very early in the morning just before sunrise. And was even awed by the view of the rising sun when it came. By the time they stopped, the sun had already risen considerably and they anchored the boat to set up their rods. Her grandfather helped her set up and advised her to use one of the smaller baits she had since there were larger fish in the sea and the bigger the bait the more the larger fish would be attracted to it. So she used the smallest bait she had. A yellow rubber fish the size of her thumb. After waiting for everybody to set up they each took a position and casted their bait out into the sea.

The fish weren't biting for the first hour that they were there. So they placed their rods in their holders and they prepared and ate breakfast that they brought. Their meal not only consisted of food but also stories, that the men shared about their fishing encounters. They had a good meal that morning and soon afterwards, one of the lines had caught something and they quickly went to it leaving the food behind. The guys were cheering Allan, the owner of the line, to reel in the fish. He had a very difficult time reeling in as he noted that the fish was really heavy and strong. He almost lost his grip on his rod when Joseph, the man cheering beside him placed his hands on the rod to help him. With much effort they were able to slowly reel the fish in and Beca looked in awe on the side.

When they saw the line getting closer, her grandfather went near the edge to help pull in the catch and held on to the line itself. He told Beca that he would show her how to 'haul in' the catch so that it won't escape. What they didn't expect when they were about to lift the fish to the boat was the large teeth their catch had who decided to jump and bite the nearest object within its reach. The next thing Beca saw haunted her. Her grandfather, who was on the edge fell to the floor blood squirting out of his armless shoulder. Panic set into her and she fainted.

The time she regained her consciousness was at the hospital. She woke up on the sofa of the hospital room and saw her parents sitting on the chairs beside her asleep while her grandmother was on the side of the bed. Momentarily forgetting what happened she turned to look who was at the hospital bed and screamed when she saw her grandfather, body wrapped in bandages. Her parents shook awake and tried to calm her down eventually leading her out of the room to prevent her grandfather from waking up. When she calmed down after an hour she recalled the incident. They assured her that her grandfather was fine. While he did lose his arm they were able to return quick enough to go to the hospital and were able to save him. He did lose a lot of blood so he currently needs a lot of blood transfusion and rest.

After that encounter, Beca swore off the sea and fishing altogether. She became recluse and turned to music for comfort. She blamed herself for what happened. Her parents, grandmother and even grandfather assured her that it was an accident and they insisted that she was never to blame as no one had expected that to happen. But it was more of an inner battle as her mind kept telling her that if she didn't come with them that day then maybe her grandfather wouldn't have lost his arm. It severely affected her relationship with her grandparents and she didn't visit them anymore during the summer. Instead she was cooped up in her room playing with her music all day. It was when she went to college that her thoughts had changed and she had a certain redhead to thank for that. Now she doesn't resent going out into the sea and open waters. She may not be fond of it, but she overcame her inner struggles associated with it. That's why she was able to take almost 4 years being on board on a ship without any animosity. Looking back she fondly remembered the first day she met her.

xxx

 _Beca never wanted to go to college. She wanted to fly out to LA and become a DJ. Ever since she had been in tune with music that was all she ever wanted to become. But when her parents both agreed that she needed a college education, for free her father added, she was sent to Barden University in Atlanta even with much protest. The only good thing that she got from this ordeal was if she tried out college and still wanted to pursue LA afterwards, they would gladly help her do so. Her mother even promising to fund her until she gets stable. The catch was they need to see that she put in effort to actually try and enjoy the experience. She never thought that she would see the day that her parents would be civil and even agree with each other after the divorce but it wasn't that surprising seeing that their topic of discussion was her to begin with. So she relented._

 _So here she was now in front of the door of her room in Baker Hall with her bags behind her. She took a deep breath before reaching out to the handle but before she could turn the knob someone had spoken from behind her._

" _Hi! You must be Rebecca Mitchel?" The chirpy voice startled her and she turned around to see who it was. A beautiful redhead girl with crystal blue eyes greeted her sight. The red head held out her hand and motioned for her to take it which she reluctantly did and the other girl shook it. "I'm Chloe Beale and I'm your roommate!"_

 _Beca smiled an awkward smile not knowing what to do being caught off guard by this gorgeous redhead in front of her. "B-beca."_

" _What?" Chloe leaned a bit to tell her that she didn't quite catch what she said._

" _C-call me Beca." She repeated for clarity. Chloe gave her a megawatt smile and pulled her closer. Too close as Beca recalled feeling her breath upon her._

" _I feel that we're going to be really fast friends, Beca."_

xxx

"Hey Lieutenant, how's the encryption coming along?" Ensign Jessie Swanson entered the cabin and sat in front of her interrupting her thoughts. Jessie had become her best friend for during the duration of their four-year tour. They had met during training camp and had been luckily assigned to the same division. Though their ranks differ, whenever the two were alone or with friends they didn't act like they had a barrier between them.

"Mostly intercepted calls," Beca answered. She had a large headphone over her head with one ear uncovered for conversation. "It's weird that this has been going on for the past few days. It's like we're missing something."

"Maybe they changed frequency again," Jessie suggested. "I'll check with Luke if he can mix up something to detect other frequencies and I'll help sorting them out."

They met Luke during their first day at the USS Liberty II. They became close and treated each other like siblings. They were very surprised to have been selected on board this vessel as this was one of the highly confidential "Technical Research" Ships of the Navy. However, they were handpicked by the Fleet Admiral himself as this ship was a spy ship and they eventually knew why they were selected. Disguised as a ship to do research on "atmospheric and communications phenomena", the real purpose of this ship was to gather intelligence by intercepting wireless communication within a specific area. The data collected is then encrypted and analyzed before sending out to the main base to be used for strategic planning. They were the most capable persons to do the task given their talents. So they were assigned on a four-year tour on the East Mediterranean Sea to gather intelligence on the activity of the most feared terrorist group today.

Beca's task was mainly to hear the sound waves being intercepted and converting them to words or conversations. She had a good ear and was very helpful in stopping some of the plans of the terrorist group. Jessie on the other hand was tasked to locate the possible places to position their transmitter to optimize the range of frequency of the waves they intercept. Their task is very grueling as they need to monitor their data frequently. Luke was in charge of the receptor's frequencies to match up the sound waves getting through their field of work. They were a small team coupled with others for other tasks but the heart of the ship lies with them and their work.

"So, Becs," Jessie started, changing the topic of their conversation. "Later the guys and I were planning to go on shore for a little bit of relaxation and release."

Beca lifted her headphones off and placed them above her shoulder. She looked at Jessie lifting her eye brow in the process.

"Come on, don't give me that look," he reasoned. "For the four years and ten months I have known you. You've never joined us for these things. I mean I'm sure you're human Becs, and humans crave the touch of other humans. Unless you're part robot. Which some of us are really considering."

"I flattered your concerned about my sex life Jess but I told you, that –"

"You're married," Jessie cut her off. "Are you really? You keep a ring on your tag and have an outdated picture of you and some red head chick. But I've never seen you write or receive a letter from this so-called 'wife' of yours."

Jessie knew he hit a nerve when he brought that up. Beca never expounded anything on this topic other than telling them that she had a wife back home. It was like a taboo topic for her and she immediately clams up whenever she's asked anything about this Chloe person. It wasn't like they didn't want to believe her because they do. It's just doubtful when supposedly you have a wife or even family back home that they will be in touch with you and so far the only ones who had gotten in touch with her are her parents.

"At the very least come and drink with us," Jessie tried to convince her.

"Sorry Jess, I'll pass," she finally answered. "Next time, maybe."

Jessie sighed. He knew that Beca would decline again. But he had to try so he could at least let her relax. Being cooped up here for too long isn't good for anyone. He conceded knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her now. But he had hope hearing that maybe. So he'll try again next time. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Before Jessie could leave someone knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Captain Johnson," Beca and Jessie chorused standing up straight at his entrance. Captain Henry Johnson was the head of USS Liberty II and is in charge of the whole operations.

"At ease," he instructed. "I'm just here to deliver you good news."

Jessie and Beca looked at each other before looking back to the Captain waiting for his news.

"I know we aren't due to be back in a couple of months but we were instructed to return immediately," Captain Johnson informed them. "We haven't received word as to why and we'll probably know when we arrive."

He then smiled at them. "We're going home soldiers."

Beca and Jessie took the news with surprise and couldn't help but smile in return. Captain Johnson then informed them that they were due to leave the day after tomorrow so they have a free night and day for themselves. Before leaving he gave his final words to Beca. "Go and join them tonight, Lieutenant. You guys deserve to have some fun before going home. I'll probably go as well."

Beca was about to protest but Captain Johnson was firm with her and gave his final words before leaving.

"That's an order Lieutenant Beale."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The week had gone by like a breeze and Chloe found herself once again alone in her house during her off. But she wouldn't be alone all day as her mother will be visiting her. Earlier in the week her mother had called her to check up on her like she usually did and mentioned that she will be dropping by for a visit like she usually does whenever she's free. Her mother and father had just come back from another conference across the state. While her mother had the time to spare, her father was immediately called to office for some important meeting.

She didn't mind a bit that her father wasn't able to visit as he rarely had the freedom to do what he pleases with his time given his current position in the army. Her mother had already retired early being in the front lines for too long. Though she sometimes gets invited to talk or facilitate trainings for the medics due to her experience. With the amount of free time, her mother took this opportunity to get closer to them. With the noted absence of her brothers since they were usually on tour, she had been the receiver of the attention. Chloe couldn't blame her mother, she knew for a fact that this was due to her remarkable absence during their childhood because of her service in the frontlines.

Looking at her watch which read half past nine, she thought it'd be best to start preparing for her mother's visit. She cleared the kitchen table of her breakfast and set them in the dishwasher, setting the machine to automatically wash the dishes. After making sure the kitchen was clean, she went upstairs to the bedroom and set out her dress for the day before grabbing a towel on her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and prepared herself. By the time she was done fixing herself up, an hour has already passed and she decided to wait in the living room since her mother will be by any moment. Grabbing the remote by the counter she settled into the couch and turned the television on to catch up on the news for the day.

The news at this time was about how the economy was doing and the news caster had invited over a consultant to give remarks on the topic. She didn't pay attention to the boring discussion deciding to just read the headlines of the latest news scrolling at the bottom of the screen. None of the headlines caught her interest as she continued to read the words scrolling and the discussion currently happening on screen bored her. She wasn't particularly interested in hearing about some commentary she couldn't even understand. Thankfully a few minutes later the sound of her doorbell rang, and she quickly turned off the television and got up to open the door.

"Hi mom," she greeted enthusiastically moving in to hug the older woman which was equally reciprocated.

"Hi dear," Alice greeted back after the hug and then kissed both of her cheeks. Chloe moved out of the way to let her mother enter and closed the door behind her. "I've brought you those macarons you like so much from that store you always mentioned."

True enough the older Beale was holding a paper bag from 'Ladurée'. Chloe excitedly took the bag from her mother and hugged her before saying thanks. "Thanks mom! I've been craving this for some time already."

Her mother chuckled in response and sat down on the sofa in the living room while Chloe went to the kitchen to put the box inside the refrigerator. When she came back she settled beside her mother on the couch making herself comfortable.

"So how was the conference?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, pretty much the same as any of the others before," her mother replied. "Your father enjoyed the food as always."

Chloe giggled at this. Her father had a very soft spot for food and often got teased that food was his kryptonite. His colleagues mostly teased him that it was how her mother won him over when they started dating. "How's dad by the way?"

"He's been stressed as of late since the new terrorist group started their attacks and spreading those videos of beheadings," Alice answered sighing. "And the situation over Syria is getting worse by the day."

Upon hearing the country, Chloe tensed. Her mother noticed this and tried to ease her worries. "Beca's doing fine. She's out in the sea, far from the commotion going on the land. She's not even part of the front lines. I got a letter from her the other day. She said they're doing well."

The words did little to ease Chloe's worries about her wife. Her mother sensed this and continued. "You know, I don't get it why you don't send her a letter yourself. I think five years is too much for you to be hung up on what happened."

"It's not about that anymore," Chloe started. "I screwed up and let my emotions get the better of me. She probably hates me for doing this to her."

"You're still married to her," her mother stated glancing at the chain hanging around her neck. "The fact that she hasn't signed those papers mean something. She still loves you."

"That's why I don't deserve her," Chloe said solemnly. "She sacrificed too much already and this is how I repay her."

"You don't owe her anything dear," her mother put her hand on top of hers and squeezed it gently. "It was her choice to do this. Even your father and I were against it but she made a point that day when she asked for our permission to marry you that she wouldn't leave until she got our blessing despite what her plans were. And she didn't even had the guarantee that her plan would work. She already wanted to marry you whatever may have happened."

Chloe felt bad at this. They rarely talked about the short brunette ever since as it was a sore topic for her. She knew that Beca only had her best interests in mind when she made that decision long ago. However, Chloe couldn't help but be hurt by her actions. It was still a dick move, as Beca might have phrased it. And with what happened afterwards was a mess altogether that she regretted afterwards. She never tried to get in touch with her. She figured that she didn't have the right for her forgiveness. Instead she focused on becoming a doctor as she planned, not wanting to waste the opportunity Beca opened up for her hoping that maybe when she returns from her tour Beca would at least see that her sacrifice was not in vain.

She loved the short brunette dearly and still does to this day. Somewhere inside of her she still hoped that she and her wife will be okay and that when she returns, she'll have the opportunity to talk to her and apologize. Then they'll make up and put this past behind them. As long as they're still married she still has hope. As long as Beca doesn't sign the divorce papers she hopefully has a chance.

Chloe looked back at her mother before twisting her hand so she could squeeze the older woman's hand back. She looked at her and smiled. "I'll talk to her when she gets back."

Alice smiled in return. "Her tour's going to be finished in two months. I'll ask your father to see what base she'll be reporting to."

"Thank you," Chloe moved closer to her mother and hugged her. Ever since this whole thing started her mother was the first one she confided in to. She clearly remembered the day when she found out the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Flashback_

" _What did you say?" Chloe looked at her incredulously. She didn't just hear Beca tell her that she enlisted in the Military, or did she hear that right? "You signed up, for the military, without even telling me! What the hell Beca?!"_

 _Beca flinched at the way her name was belted out by the redhead. She had never seen Chloe this mad in the four years that she had known her. She was very far from the bubbly redhead that she very well knew and if anything goes by what she's seeing now, she thought it wise to shut up and let Chloe vent out her anger first._

" _I'm your wife. Your_ wife! _" Chloe hissed. "We were now supposed to make decisions together. Does that even mean anything to you? Did you really marry me because you love me?!"_

 _She just stood there and took all the anger her wife directed at her. She knew she should say something. But she was rooted to the spot and she became lightheaded not being able to respond in the appropriate time and was beaten to it by the redhead before she could get a grip of herself and say anything._

" _I'm done with this Rebecca Mitchell! I'm done with you! Don't ever speak to me again!" Chloe shouted at her before grabbing her bag and leaving their house slamming the door in the process._

 _Beca stood there never moving. Chloe's reaction was never she could have imagined. Sure, she knew that the redhead will be mad, but not seething. She had expected her to get angry but would afterwards talk it out, like they do whenever they get into arguments. And she was hurt. Chloe questioning her love for her really hit her. It was below the belt. She loved the redhead so much that she willingly gave up her dreams just so Chloe could pursue hers. She didn't know how long she stood there, her mind replaying the events over and over again, before she realized that it had become difficult to breathe and she had tears flowing from her eyes. She tried to wipe them with her hands only to see the wedding ring that was snugly fitted on her left before she broke down and openly sobbed on the floor of their living room._

 _The brunette refused to leave their apartment for three days. She also ignored the calls on her phone and didn't bother charging the device once its battery ran out. Soon enough someone came to check up on her and on the third day after Chloe had left her, her mother came by unannounced and let herself in the apartment._

 _When Elizabeth had found her she was curled up in the bed too exhausted from all the crying she had done for the past three days. She, for all intents and purposes, was going to scold her only daughter for worrying them to no end. However, as soon as she approached her daughter, her heart broke at the sight. Beca looked like very weak and vulnerable. She walked around the bed and sat in front of her daughter seeing the hollowness in her dark rimmed eyes that stared into the air. She sobbed, not being able to control herself and sat on the edge of the bed before pulling Beca into a hug._

 _She was relieved, to say the least, when Beca pulled herself closer to her. She hadn't seen her daughter this broken since her father's accident and yet she knew that this was much worse. When Ethan called her yesterday to tell her what happened, she was shocked. He explained that he received a call from Alice telling him to check up on Beca since Chloe came home to Boston wanting to talk to their family lawyer for a divorce. They haven't gotten the full details yet as to why so Ethan tried calling Beca but when her phone didn't ring anymore, he called his ex-wife. So here she was, sixteen hours later. She booked the earliest flight she could find for today after spending the whole night finishing up her cases and delegating them to the associates so she could take a leave._

" _You're going to be alright dear," she whispered on the hair on Beca's head as she cradled her to her chest. She may not know what had happened but she was determined to help her daughter through this._

xxx

"Welcome home dear," Elizabeth greeted enthusiastically pulling Beca into a hug. The marine had just arrived at JFK after a long flight from Italy. "It's been so long! How was the flight?"

"I slept throughout the whole flight," Beca answered before pulling out of the hug. "I'm still kinda jet lagged."

"Let's get you home," Elizabeth helped her with her bags, getting a pushcart on the side to put them in. She had parked her car on the lot and they would have to walk a bit to get there.

"Thanks for picking me up, mom," Beca said as they walked to the parking lot.

"Nonsense! You've been gone for almost four years, I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to see you the moment you come back."

"So how are you, how is everyone?" Beca asked as they entered the lot, and her mother guided them to where she was parked. Her mother had filled her in on what happened since the last time they had exchanged letters which was a couple of months ago. They have shared letters over the time during her tour however few and far in between due to their busy schedule. Also, letters were the only mode of communication Beca had due to her job since they didn't want to risk their position and what their real job was out there in the Mediterranean Sea. Out of both her parents, she was much closer with her mother than her father. Aside from her mother the only person she was in communication with was Alice Beale, her mother-in-law. Well soon to be former.

"So, mom, did you bring what I asked you to?" Beca asked as soon as they got settled in the car. Her mother put her keys in the ignition and pushed the button to start up her car. Being a top attorney at New York definitely had its perks, a fancy car being one of them.

"It's on the glove compartment," Elizabeth said casually. After five years, she still didn't know what happened that day. Beca refused to tell anyone. She initially thought about confronting Chloe or talking with Alice or Richard but decided against it, respecting her daughter's decision. Though she was surprised when one day before Beca left for training that they had received a sizable envelope from a law firm over in Boston addressed to Beca, she already had the suspicion that it was the divorce papers from Chloe remembering her conversation with Ethan. Beca never opened the envelope and gave it to her for safekeeping. The following day she left for training and never mentioned the envelope ever since. Until she received a call a couple of days ago that from her daughter that she was coming back and requested that she bring the envelope with her.

"Are you going to sign it?" The attorney asked as she pulled out from the parking lot to the streets of New York.

Beca took a deep breath staring at the envelope in her hands before opening it and pulling-out its contents.

"Yeah, I guess it's about time," she answered trying to read through the papers. When she reached the last page, the very distinct and unique signature of Chloe Beale popped out on the paper.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth glanced at Beca before looking back at the road.

"I've put it off for far too long," the brunette looked around the car and once she saw what she was looking for she picked it up. Taking off the cap, she wrote her signature on top of her name. "I mean this is the least I could do for her after everything."

"You still love her." All Elizabeth heard was the tone of her voice.

"She deserves someone better."

"If I get to say anything, it's her who doesn't deserve you." Beca whipped her head towards her mother. It wasn't like Elizabeth to say something like this. "I may not know what happened. But even with the circumstances, you still put her first."

"I-I made some bad choices," Beca spoke up. "I hurt her. I never told her what my plan was after we got married. I betrayed her trust."

"We make bad choices sometimes dear," Elizabeth said softly. "Even when we have good intentions."

"It doesn't matter," Beca re-folded the document and slipped it inside the envelope. "I'd rather have it over and done with now. You think you can have it finalized by the end of the week?"

"Are you sure?"

"I've had 5 years to think this over," Beca explained. "I'm sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four days passed since Beca arrived at JFK and now she was sitting on one of the chairs waiting for her plane to board for the trip to Boston. She was currently wearing her service khaki's since she was to report immediately to the base. She had spent the majority of her stay with her mother sleeping due to the intense jet lag she had from spending too much time on the other side of the world. Her father called to check up on her the day after she arrived and he promised to visit her over the summer break which was less than a month away. He apologized for not being able to fly down when she arrived as the year was coming to a close and final exams were just a few days away. She assured him that it was fine and even suggested to bring Shiela and Peter when he visits. They talked for a while catching up with things since they hardly had any communication since the last four years and eventually their conversation was cut short by Beca when he delved into the topic of Chloe. Apparently he had known form her mother that she finally signed the divorce papers. He tried to lecture her about divorce as he might have thought that he had something to give as an advice being a divorcee himself. However, Beca shrugged him off with a half-hearted response and a quick excuse that she needed to go.

The intercom buzzed and she strained her ears to check if it was her flight. Upon hearing that it was the flight to Los Angeles she looked at her watch to check the time. Her flight was running a little late. The boarding announcement was repeated and she heard the destination once more. Without meaning to her thoughts drifted over to Chloe. She wondered how the redhead was. During her graduation four years ago she had hoped that Chloe would be there. Needless to say, she was quite disappointed that she was not. She had hoped that she would be able to talk to her before she left for her tour so they could sort things out but when Chloe didn't even speak a word to her since she left her she finally caught up to the idea that the medical student at that time was deadly serious about wanting the divorce. She should have signed the papers then but her emotions held her back. She wanted to cling to the hope that maybe Chloe was just busy and that she really wasn't serious about divorcing Beca and will get in touch with her even when she's out in the seas on the other side of the world. She was quite disappointed that after five years she never heard from her. So when she arrived in Italy, she called her mom and requested that she bring the papers when she fetched her from the airport. She decided to move on and let go. Five years were more than enough for her to contact her. It was no use now and what better timing to start a new when she got back.

Alice, Chloe's mother, however, kept in touch with her. Constantly sending her letters and expecting her to respond the same. They hadn't discussed anything about Chloe aside from the time where Alice briefly mentioned that Chloe was doing well in LA and that was the last she heard of her. Beca was thankful that despite their situation she did not gain any animosity from Alice and Richard and still treated her as family. They mostly talked about the tour, Beca being thankful that she could talk to someone who can relate to what she was going through being away from all her loved ones. In her last letter, she had told Alice that she's returning soon and she'll visit when she's settled at Boston for her post-tour briefing at Fort Strong.

Her thoughts inadvertently go back to Chloe and thinks that the redhead should probably be a resident over at some top hospital in LA. She knew that her soon-to-be ex-wife would most likely be at a hospital like UCLA being smart, bright and hardworking she is. She inwardly smiled at the thought of the slightly older woman being able to achieve her dreams and Beca couldn't help but think that the past five years was somehow worth it if that was the case.

The intercom once more sounded and Beca was pulled from her thoughts. She stood up grabbing her hand carry after confirming that her flight was now for boarding. She got her ticket from the front pocket and filed in line to the entrance of the gate. In a few hours, she'll be in Boston.

xxx

"Lieutenant!" Jessie excitedly saluted as soon as he saw Beca arrive at the base. Jesse had already arrived at Fort Strong yesterday officially submitting their report prior to the meeting today. Beca acknowledged him in a salute and greeted him in return.

"Hey Jesse."

"How's the flight in?" He asked, now making their way to the bunkers.

"My mom picked me up at the airport," she supplied. "I just slept most of the time with the jet lag and all."

"I get you, haven't slept properly since we came back," he agreed.

Fort Strong was a re-opened base for the marines as it was already inactive for a while and eventually turned into a park. But due to necessity, the base was re-opened and renovations were currently going under way. They carefully threaded their way through the path towards the bunkers avoiding the construction workers and other soldiers who were fixing the structures.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, how did your last night at the tour go?" Jessie asked grinning at her. "The last time I saw you was with that red head chick and we got a bit worried since you only came back the next day as we were about to leave."

"I fell asleep," Beca looked at him for a moment raising her eye brow at him.

"You totally got laid didn't you?"

"No. I didn't."

"You expect us to believe that you spent the night somewhere probably with that redhead chick and you didn't even get laid? Come on, even Luke was on my side in this."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Jess, I didn't," she said before continuing. "I got totally wasted that night because you couldn't stop handing me alcohol. Natalia was nice enough to hide me from your sight. I ended up sleeping at her place."

"And we have a name," he teased. "You sure you're married Becs? Cause this Natalia seems nice and real."

"Won't be for long, my divorce is getting finalized in a few days." Beca answered and Jessie was surprised. This was some new information with the personal life of the short brunette. Sure Jessie had often teased her about her love life but it was only to get Beca to open up. And after 5 years this was the most Beca told him about anything this personal.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that," he said, mood turning a 180 degrees.

"It's alright," she assured him. "I've already come to terms with it."

Jessie didn't know how to respond further to the topic and they walked in silence for a while. He wanted to ask what happened but felt that he doesn't have the right to ask right now. His friend had just opened up to him a bit and with bad news.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat. "The guys and I were going out tonight at the local club."

He attempted to direct off the topic to lighten up the mood. He wasn't sure if Beca would still accept since the lieutenant didn't like to go to clubs or bars.

"Sure, I'll come with," Beca smiled at him and his eyes widened. She laughed at him punching him lightly on the arm. "Hey don't look so surprised."

"I can't help but be, four years on that boat and every time you turn us down save for the time the captain ordered you to," he said now smiling back at her.

"Well-" Beca was about to answer but a loud crash from above them interrupted her.

"Look out!" Someone shouted from above and before Beca knew it metal rods were falling from the roof of the barrack. They tried to dodge the falling metal rods but one had managed to clip Beca's back.

"Ugh," she fell to her knees clutching her right shoulder. When Jesse made sure that it was safe to go to her, he immediately checked her shoulder.

"You've got a nasty wound, Lieutenant," he said inspecting the wound but found it hard due to the uniform being in the way. "It's bleeding profusely. I can't tell where's the wound itself."

He got his handkerchief from his back pocket and pressed it onto the wound to stop the bleeding. By this time the others in the area have been aware of the accident and sent for a utility vehicle.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry!" A woman came to them whose voice they recognized as the one who shouted earlier. "The rope came loose and the rods slid down."

"What's your name?" Jesse asked his voice a bit angry.

"I-I'm Seawoman Recruit Emily Junk, Sir." She answered her voice not hiding her nervousness.

"Jess, it's okay," Beca reprimanded. "It was an accident."

"I'm really really sorry Ma'am."

"It's okay," Beca reiterated before turning to Jesse. "I'll just need go to the clinic."

"I'll take you," Jesse said and Beca shook her head.

She motioned at the incoming jeep towards them. "I can take myself, someone already called for transportation. Besides the clinic is just nearby."

"Ma'am, I'm Petty Officer First Class Daniel Richards, we're here to take you to the nearest hospital to treat you," the man introduced himself and took over Jesse applying the needed pressure over the wound. "The clinic in the base is not yet operational due to the renovations but the hospital is just five minutes away."

They helped her to the jeep and once she's secured Jesse also tried to board the jeep but Beca stopped him. "They're taking you to a hospital, I need to make sure you're okay."

"I need you to stay, we have a meeting later," she argued. "In case I won't make it back in time, one of us needs to be there."

He tried to argue back but she cut him off. "This is nothing Jess, if anything I'll need a couple of stitches."

"Alright," he conceded. "I'll take your stuff to your quarters. It's on bunker A."

She nodded and they left.

xxx

The emergency room has never been this lively in a while. The beds were mostly occupied and Aubrey cursed under her breath for being understaffed today. It was only her, Chloe, two interns and three nurses who were on duty today as most of the staff had they day off. Stacie was on leave visiting her brother in another state.

There was an accident this morning which involved a truck and a bus. The truck had been speeding and lost its breaks and collided with a bus full of people. Most of the casualties were sent to them since they were the nearest hospital and they have been all around since. After a few hours they were able to send home half of them home with minor injuries, sent two for emergency surgery and left them a couple for monitoring since they were still waiting for the results of the tests.

Chloe, being a trauma surgeon, was currently in the operating room handling one of the surgeries leaving her in charge of the ER.

"Dr. Posen, we've got another admission from Fort Strong," a nurse called out to her as she finished off a chart of a patient she had just discharged. "A clean cut wound from the shoulder to the upper back from a metal rod. Helen's prepping her for stitches."

"I'll be there in a minute, I'll just need to sign these," Aubrey responded without looking up from the chart. "Can you check her vaccinations? If she hasn't had a tetanus shot request one from the pharmacy."

"Alright. She's on bed A." The nurse left as requested.

Once Aubrey finished her notes she placed the chart on top of the others and made a quick trip to the sink to wash her hands. Afterwards she made her way to the new admission.

"Hi I'm Dr. Aubrey Posen," she introduced herself the moment she arrived. She was a bit surprised at the woman expecting her to be one of those stereotypical marines. She looked too small to have even passed the physical requirements of being in the military. "So, what happened Officer?"

"Metal rods decided to fall from the sky today," Beca answered smiling at the doctor trying to humor her. "Tried to avoid them but one managed to get me. It left a nasty cut I think, from what she described."

"We'll at least they didn't cut your humor," Aubrey replied matching her humor. She then went to her right side beside the nurse, Helen, who was pressing onto the wound with a clean gauze. "I'll take it from here Helen, you can go check on the other patients."

Helen nodded at her excusing herself and leaving them. Aubrey then took off the gauze from the wound to inspect the damage careful not to get in contact with the blood as her hands were bare. The wound was about three inches long which would require about four to five stiches. She used the gauze to wipe the dripping blood before throwing it in the bin for soiled items. She got the gloves from the table prepared beside her and put them on.

"So the wound isn't that much deep and but it's quite long so I'll need to stitch it up," she said while preparing her suture kit. "It would just need four or five stitches."

"Okay doc, whatever you say," Beca said nodding in consent.

It took Aubrey a few minutes to clean the wound and stitch it up without much of a hassle since her patient didn't flinch much in pain with the addition of the anesthesia she injected prior to suturing the wound. She was a bit thankful since this was her easiest patient yet for the day.

"Avoid any strain on your shoulder so the wound won't re-open, I'll prescribe you some analgesics for the pain," she said removing her gloves and throwing them into the soiled bin. "I'll leave you to dress up and you can go once Helen gives you the prescription."

"Thanks doc," Beca said and with a wave goodbye from Aubrey the blonde left.

Aubrey then went back to the station to write a prescription for the officer. She asked for the chart of the officer to write her name down on the prescription and was surprised at the name. She never heard of a Rebecca Beale from Chloe. She figured she may be a far off family member however the only Beale's that were here in Boston was hers. Writing down the name on the piece of paper and handing it to Helen, she made a mental note to ask Chloe later about Rebecca as she continued to finish up the charts that she had left earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been three days since the full house on the ER and Aubrey and Chloe couldn't be much happier to finally end their shift. They were thankful enough that there were no more casualties afterwards and had pretty much an average shift. As soon as the clock reached six, they made their way to the quarters to change so that they could go home.

"Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask, do you have any other family members from the military here in Boston aside from your parents and brothers?" Aubrey nonchalantly asked slipping out from her coat.

"No, why'd you ask?" Chloe did the same with hers and they folded the garment to put away.

"Nothing really, I just remembered I had a patient the other day with the same last name as yours." Aubrey tucked the folded coat in a small bag before placing it inside of her larger one. The coat was already dirty and shed need to wash it when she gets home. "I thought she was your cousin or something."

"Oh?" Chloe stopped what she was doing and looked at her blonde friend. "I don't remember having a female cousin. What does she look like?"

"Hmm, she was pretty short," Aubrey mused. "I don't even think she's supposedly tall enough to be a marine. Don't they have a height requirement or something?"

"I don't know, I've never really put much thought to that since I was pre-qualified and all because of my family."

"Is that so, well, she's kind of lean but definitely has the muscle underneath, she has the same hair color as Stacie's and the most unusual blue grey eyes I've seen."

"Seems to me that you're fawning over her." Chloe teased. "What's she in for anyway?"

"I'll admit she's kinda hot, but I'm straight, so no," Aubrey remarked. "Her shoulder got cut in an accident and I had to stitch it close. Oh and she had this flower tattoo on her shoulder."

"A flower tattoo…?" Chloe repeated.

"Yeah, it's like a bundle of lilies on her right shoulder."

Chloe became alarmed being more interested in this person her friend was talking about, it seemed that she had described someone she really knew well and it definitely wasn't a cousin or some sort of third degree family. "Wh-what's her name?"

Aubrey raised a brow at her ginger haired friend's sudden change while she tried to remember the name. "It's Reggie or Rebecca, I think."

"Oh."

"You know her?"

"I-I think so."

"So she is related to you."

"You can say that." Chloe vaguely affirmed. Aubrey felt that there was something more to this family member that Chloe was letting on. But before she could ask the red head spoke again. "I need to go Bree, I forgot I need to visit my mom tonight."

Chloe was quick to leave and Aubrey stared at the door where her friend got out to. Something was up with the surgeon that was related to this other Beale. Aubrey shrugged thinking that maybe it was just some family matter that she shouldn't get involved in and let it slide. She then locked her locker and made her way out as well.

xxx

Chloe hurriedly got in her car and drove out to her parent's house. Her palms all sweaty due to the anxiety. It seemed that Beca was already back and her parents didn't even inform her. She wasn't yet prepared for her return knowing that the brunette's tour wasn't supposed to end till the next month. Many thoughts ran through her mind during the short drive. When she got there she quickly turned off the ignition and strode towards the front door knocking immediately once her hands were near enough to reach the door.

Alice answered the door after some time and greeted her daughter in surprise.

"You didn't tell me she'll be back here this early." Chloe spat accusingly at her mother. Alice didn't say a word when she let Chloe in and guided her all the way to the kitchen. Only once they were settled did she speak.

"Your father and I just found out. We wouldn't hold something like this from you." Her mother's statement shut Chloe up effectively, cowering under her mother's pointed gaze. Alice Beale was not easily pissed off or angered. She hadn't meant to respond with the same tone her daughter used but before she could hold herself the words came out automatically. She was always this bubbly personality that brightened up a room whenever she steps in. Chloe had not mistakenly gotten this trait from her. It was very rare for Chloe to hear her mother's sharp tone and more so directed at her. They were silent for a while before Alice sighed and now with her normal tone she spoke again. "She finally signed them."

Chloe's eyes opened wide and looked her mother in the eye. The elder red head stood up and went to the living room and Chloe followed her with her eyes. A moment later she was back with a white envelope in her hand. Chloe couldn't help but fixate her sight at the envelope noticing the seal which clearly told her was from the law office of their family lawyer.

Wordlessly Alice put the envelope in front of her daughter before taking the seat beside her just giving her enough personal space. Even though the envelope was sealed, she knew its contents as the letter was personally delivered by their family lawyer yesterday. They had a short chat which more or less confirmed Alice's assumptions. She would have held it for a couple more days before showing it to her daughter but she figured now's a good time as any. She figured Chloe needed to know the soonest possible time. She glanced at the face of her daughter trying to get a gist of what she was thinking but Chloe only stared at the envelope in front of her, her face only showing the shock and nothing else.

Giving Chloe the time, she took this opportunity to evaluate her own feelings. She didn't think that she would be negatively affected with her daughter's divorce. When she met Beca, she thought that she was too different, a total opposite of Chloe. She was too broody and sarcastic, Alice didn't know what her daughter saw in her for them to be in a relationship. She thought she'd give them a few months tops before they'd break up. But as she got to know Beca a few more days later. She realized that what she initially saw was just a façade and the real Beca was sweet, caring, and very loyal. She was very attentive to Chloe and genuinely made her daughter happy. Though they didn't show it much to the public, Alice knew during the private moments between the two she stumbled upon that Beca was it for her daughter. The day Beca asked for their permission to marry Chloe was one of the best days of her life. She couldn't contain her happiness that Beca will be part of their family. Though what she didn't expect was the sudden turn of events just a few months after their wedding.

She and her husband knew about Beca's plan. They had received word that Chloe is being demanded to serve her time in the force. All of them knew Chloe didn't want to go. Also, she had just received her acceptance letter from David Geffen, to become a doctor. It was Beca who suggested if she marry Chloe, and becomes a Beale, she can take Chloe's place instead. They had a lengthy discussion, asking her if this was the only reason that Beca brought up the topic of marriage, telling her that they'll find another way but Beca insisted that she really wanted to marry Chloe and she wouldn't leave until she got their approval reasoning out that she had wanted to propose to Chloe soon but thought that now is a good time as any. In the end Beca went home with their approval that day. And both her and her husband couldn't have more agreed that Beca truly deserved their approval for their daughter. They couldn't have asked for someone better.

Chloe just stared at the envelope in front of her not knowing what to do. When she gave the papers to Beca years ago, she was blinded by anger. When Beca didn't sign the papers and left for her tour Chloe didn't think that she would continue with it. She initially wanted to write to the younger woman, but decided against it thinking what she did was right and that she should stand by it so she focused on her studies. It was just recently when she hoped that they would be able to talk once she returns and sort the mess out. After talking with her mother, she hoped that when her then wife would be back, after her four year tour (they were surprised to find out that she was selected for the Special Services) she would talk to her and try to fix their relationship if Beca still wanted her.

She knew with the way she treated Beca the moment the brunette told her the news that she didn't deserve the other woman. Beca gave up her dreams for her and she responded poorly, overcome with her emotions. She felt used at the time, she argued, remembering the feeling. She thought that Beca genuinely wanted to marry her and she was ecstatic. And only a month after their marriage did the truth surface.

After breaking down, she flew back to Boston to her parent's home, and told her mother that she wanted a divorce. They didn't take it well, but they supported her. They called the family lawyer and after a week, the divorce papers she had already signed were delivered to Beca.

They had no contact with each other since then since Beca was already summoned for training and she was still angry over what the brunette did for her to talk to her. As much as she wanted to take the service, Beca had already been listed in her place and she was free to study as she pleased. It was hard for her to accept the scholarship due to her pride. And it took time from her parents to convince her to finally accept the opportunity so she flew back to LA and attended David Geffen School of Medicine.

"I…When did this?" Chloe asked hesitantly looking at her mother for an answer.

"John came by yesterday and personally delivered the letter," Alice answered in the most empathic voice she could muster. "We were able to talk for a while, he wasn't aware that Beca had already signed and submitted the papers until the decision reached him the other day. It seemed Elizabeth was able to expedite the process. It only took a week."

"Have you heard from her?" Hearing her daughter's broken voice broke Alice's heart in return.

"Your father just found out the other day that she's back, they were called to return earlier than expected and we didn't know that she'd be assigned at Fort Strong till earlier this afternoon." Alice moved to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry dear, none of us knew that she'd go through with it. Even in her letters she never brought it up."

"What am I going to do now?" Chloe asked before completely breaking down and sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Her mother placed a hand on her back and started rubbing it slowly.

"I don't know dear." Alice couldn't help but feel defeated. She knew that her daughter wanted to fix things with Beca when the marine returned. Chloe had realized her mistake though a little late but wanted no more than to save their relationship. It was hard for her to know what was going through Beca's mind specially over the past few years, they have not talked about Chloe save for one time that she had brought it up in letter but the marine surely avoided the topic choosing to leaving out any response to that piece of information. She definitely knew Beca was hurt despite not being able to open up her emotions, her actions clearly told it. Part of her felt that Beca would eventually sign the divorce papers but it was just a small part of her and she believed that Beca wouldn't do it. She should be angry at Beca for signing the papers but she knew she couldn't blame the younger woman. The most she could do right now is to comfort her daughter and be there for her. They'll eventually figure this out later.

"Everything will be all right. You'll be all right." After all there was a saying, fake it till you make it. "We'll figure this out together."

xxx

A/N: Hi! It's been a while since I wrote a note. I would like to thank all those who've supported this fic so far and I am very much pleased with all your support. I may not be able to answer your reviews but I do read them and I appreciate your comments. As part of my appreciation, I am giving you guys a short preview of the next chapter.

xxx

" _Dr. Posen, we need you in the OR, a patient's going into cardiac arrest." Surprised by the news Aubrey turned to look at Chloe with a silent question._

" _I'll take care of the removal," the redhead said. "Bed A right?"_

 _Aubrey nodded before saying thanks and leaving with the nurse to the OR._

 _Chloe dumped the now soiled towel in the bin for washing as she walked towards bed A. She saw Stacie on her way and asked for the chart._

" _It's in there along with the supplies Aubrey requested," was the brunette nurse's short answer._

" _Thanks," Chloe smiled at her before continuing. When she reached the area, she entered immediately introducing herself in the process._

" _Hi sorry Dr. Posen was suddenly called for an emergency, I'm –" she wasn't able to finish her introduction when the occupant in the bed interrupted her._

" _Chloe?"_

xxx

So stay tuned! Next chapter will probably up by next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay Lieutenant, if you could just proceed to bed A over there someone will be with you shortly." The patient assistance officer pointed at the vacant bed which drapes are pulled to the side. Beca took the instructions and went to the bed followed by the officer who pulled the drapes close indicating that the bed was now occupied.

With nothing to do but wait, she sat down on the bed looking a bit around her surroundings in the now closed confined space. Now that she had the time to look at her surroundings she noted the cleanliness of the space. Despite being the Emergency Room of the hospital, the staff surely made effort to make the area pristine. Though she probably thought that it was due to the fact that this hospital is currently the best hospital all over the country.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the movement of the drapes and she looked to the source. As soon as the drapes moved for an opening she was greeted by a tall brunette woman who was holding a tray of what she could only infer as the supplies needed to remove her sutures.

"Hi, my name is Stacie," the woman introduced herself. Judging by her uniform, Beca could easily identify her as a nurse. The woman was in a two piece white suit, her top having the embroidery, Stacie Conrad, RN. Stacie then placed the tray on top of the bedside table before continuing her introduction. "I'm a nurse here. Dr. Posen will be with you shortly to remove your sutures. If you need anything just press this button and someone will be with you immediately. Or you can just call one of us since the nurses station's nearby."

"Sure," Beca acknowledged eyes glancing at the call button hanging on the head of the bed. "I'll take a note of that, Stacie, thanks."

"Alright, I need to go," Stacie said before stepping out of the drapes and closing it altogether afterwards. re. was greeted by a tall brunette nurs

Beca was once again left alone waiting. If her memory serves her right, Dr. Posen was the one who stitched her up a week ago when she first went here. She inwardly cringed remembering how painful she got her stitches. Her hands were pretty heavy. It was a good thing that her military training made her able to tolerate pain otherwise she would have flinched in pain every time the blonde doctor pushed a needle and thread through her. She stopped in her thoughts when she heard voices outside getting louder as the seconds go by indicating that someone will be with her soon. And she could only hope that if anything goes by, the removal of her stitches wouldn't be that painful if Dr. Posen would remove them.

xxx

"Dr. Posen, you have a removal of suture on bed A," Stacie said passing by Aubrey who was currently removing the ECG leads from a patient.

"Could you ready the supplies for me?" the blonde doctor asked. "I'm just finishing up here."

"Alright," Stacie nodded. "I'll bring it there."

Once she finished packing up the machine Aubrey went to the faucets to wash her hands before going to her next patient.

"Hey Bree," a voice greeted behind her and she looked back to see Chloe.

"Hey," she greeted back. "Heavy day?"

"Yeah, it's like people are choosing today to be sick again or maybe it's second national accident day," Chloe answered with a chuckle standing on her side to wash her hands as well. "Though it's a good thing that all of the cases were just minor not like the other week. Though with the number of admissions it's kind of hard to catch a break."

"I know what you mean," Aubrey looked at her knowingly. She finished washing her hands and moved over to get a clean towel to wipe them with before adding. "I have a removal of suture in bed A. Talk to you later."

Chloe just nodded in understanding before she finished washing her hands and got herself a clean towel from the rack Aubrey just got one from. Before Aubrey could leave the area a nurse suddenly came and hurriedly greeted her.

"Dr. Posen, we need you in the OR, a patient's going into cardiac arrest." Surprised by the news Aubrey turned to look at Chloe with a silent question.

"I'll take care of the removal," the redhead said. "Bed A right?"

Aubrey nodded before saying thanks and leaving with the nurse to the OR.

Chloe dumped the now soiled towel in the bin for washing before she walked out of the washing area towards bed A. She saw Stacie on her way and asked for the chart.

"It's in there along with the supplies Aubrey requested," was the brunette nurse's curt answer.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled at her before continuing. When she reached the area she entered immediately introducing herself in the process.

"Hi sorry Dr. Posen was suddenly called for an emergency, I'm –" she wasn't able to finish her introduction when the occupant in the bed interrupted her.

"Chloe?"

xxx

"Beca?"

Beca didn't think that she would be face to face with her ex-wife so soon. She knew the rest of the Beales were here in Boston, but she knew Chloe was in LA, well supposed to be now that she's here in front of her.

Neither of them talked, shock evident in both of their faces as if they were in a dream. When her eyes started to sting from staring at the auburn haired doctor in front of her, Beca was forced to blink breaking the air between them. "Um, hi."

Beca hadn't probably expected the next thing to happen, or maybe she did. As soon as the words left her mouth she just remembered a blur, a very loud smack and a stinging pain on her left cheek. Chloe was nowhere in sight and the drapes covering the bed were now pulled to the side exposing her to the people outside. People were looking at her and the doctor who just walked out and was now probably the topic of their gossip for the day. Thankfully, a moment later Dr. Posen appeared and closed the drapes behind her releasing her from her shock.

"I'm really sorry about Dr. Beale," Aubrey started. "I don't know what's gotten into her. You didn't do anything, did you?"

Beca looked at her before answering. "I probably did. But not what any of you were thinking."

The blonde doctor raised a brow at her. "Alright."

"If you could turn your back to me and lift up your shirt so I can remove your sutures," Aubrey instructed getting the supplies ready. Beca did as told and waited for the doctor to do her thing.

"So," Aubrey started pulling gloves into her hand. From the tone of her voice Beca knew where she was going with this conversation. "Do you know Dr. Beale, Lieutenant Beale?"

"She hasn't told you?" the navy questioned looking back at the doctor who shook her head.

"When we heard the slap and she walked out of here she brushed past us not telling us anything," she answered before adding. "Though she looked very pissed."

"I guess she has every right to be so," Beca said solemnly.

"So, you going to answer my question soldier?" The doctor prodded.

"Chloe," Beca said and Aubrey furrowed her brows stopping what she was doing. Clearly she knew red head doctor from the way she said her first name with familiarity. She waited for the brunette to finish her answer who took a deep breath before doing so. "Was my wife."

"So it's Lieutenant Mitchell now, well, again."

"What?" was the only word Aubrey could say after the revelation and Beca knew that she didn't need to repeat herself as she was sure that the blonde doctor heard her perfectly so she just shrugged.

xxx

"You didn't tell me she was your wife." Aubrey stated approaching Chloe who was sitting in the bed inside the Resident's quarters. She flopped down beside her observing the other resident. Chloe looked back at her evident from her eyes that she had just cried a bucket of tears. She knew there was something about the marine that she couldn't place when she mentioned the name with Chloe. What she didn't expect was that Chloe intimately knew this Rebecca Beale – no, Mitchell, she corrected herself.

"Hey, come here," Aubrey lifted her arms to pull Chloe into a hug and the red head caved and sobbed the moment her head was on the blonde's shoulder. Aubrey rubbed her back in comfort and waited for her to let it all out.

Aubrey knew that Chloe cried for a while. She didn't know exactly how long but judging from her sore shoulder it had been a while. She didn't even think that Chloe would stop anytime soon but she was glad she did.

Removing herself from the embrace, Chloe wiped the residual tears from her eyes. It was a good thing she rarely wore make up or she'd have it running down her face which wasn't a good thing to look at.

"Hey, if you want to talk about anything, you could talk to me, okay?" Aubrey slowly spoke up. Chloe didn't look at her but nodded in acknowledgement. Aubrey itched to ask, desperate to know what made her friend react this way but bit the inside of her cheek just to keep herself from asking. She knew it wasn't her place to do so. If Chloe wanted to talk about it she would be there for her, and even if she didn't. She'd grown close to the red head doctor since her stay here. She was like a best friend to her other than Stacie.

"Do you want to stay at my place later? We can order something for dinner and watch movies," Aubrey suggested now trying to get them off the topic. Chloe shook her head.

"Don't you have a date later? I wouldn't want you to cancel."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's a pretty cool guy," Aubrey answered. "I have an idea, why don't you come with us."

"No." Chloe hastily turned down the offer. "I don't want to intrude. It's supposed to be a date."

"It's alright, it's our third date anyway." Aubrey insisted. "And it's a good opportunity to introduce you to each other. I'll text him."

Before Chloe could protest, Aubrey had already pulled-out her phone from her pocket and pressed the most recent contact she had called. It took only a few rings before someone picked-up.

"Hey," Aubrey started. "Yeah everything's alright. About our date later… No, um I'm thinking of bringing my best friend so I can introduce you to each other. Is that alright?...Oh sure, I think that'd be great. See you."

After ending the call Aubrey turned to Chloe. "He said it's alright. In fact he'll be bringing his friends too. Come on Chloe, it'll be fun."

Chloe sighed in defeat. "Alright, but we will still watch movies after."

"Great! Come on, let's get you cleaned up, we still have a few hours before our shift ends."

xxx

A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a while. I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I already finished this two weeks ago but I had to get my laptop fixed (which was unsuccessful so I need to bring this again for repair). I don't know when I'll be able to update again because of this. But I'll be going old school for a while and write down the chapters in a notebook before typing them out when I finally get my laptop fixed. Thank you for your continued support in this fic. Rest assured this fic will be finished. I already have the outline of the whole fic and I just need to lay out the details per chapter. 'Till the next update.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chloe stood in front of the mirror checking out herself for tonight. It has been a while since she got out like this and to be honest she was a little bit nervous. She really didn't want to go out at first and wanted to just spend a night in but she figured a change in scenery might be best to take her mind off Beca. She frowned at the thought of her now ex-wife. She didn't really expect for things to be over. She always thought that when Beca came back they'll talk it over and everything will be okay.

Shaking her head of further thoughts about the small brunette, she decided that her outfit was acceptable and grabbed her purse from the table whilst leaving the room before she decides to change her mind again. She hopes that she can take her mind off of her even for a couple of hours.

The drive to the bar was short as they picked a place nearby. Aubrey and her date decided to forgo their dinner plans and agreed to go to a bar instead since they'll be bringing their friends. They had a quick dinner after their shift before they parted ways and agreed to meet at the bar instead. Chloe parked her car on the back lot and texted Aubrey to let her know she was there. She received a reply not a minute later telling her that they were already there and told her to come in so she could introduce her. Chloe stopped herself for a moment deciding that if she should back out now, she can still do so. But part of her told her that she should go through with it. If anything she might have a good time. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and headed towards the front to the entrance.

The bar was filled with soft music when she entered. The interior was spacious and noted a wide dancefloor in the middle while the chairs and tables surrounded it. There weren't a lot of people inside so she was able to spot Aubrey along with three other guys on the other side of the dance floor. Aubrey seemed to have spotted her as well and waved at her. She smiled and made her way towards her friend.

"Chloe, this is my date, Michael," Aubrey introduced the man beside her and the guy reached out his hand which Chloe shook. He was an average built man who had tanned skin and the most unique feature about him was his Afro like hair. "This is my best friend Chloe. We work at the same hospital."

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Mike," Mike said. After letting go of her hand he introduced his two friends beside him. "These are my friends, Donald and Peter."

"Nice to meet you too." Chloe shook their hands as well.

"Now that we're all here, what do you ladies want to drink?" Mike asked as he called for a waiter.

Two hours and a couple of drinks into the night, Aubrey and her date were dancing in the dance floor which left Donald with Chloe. Peter excused himself a while ago to go to the bathroom and hasn't come back yet.

"You don't dance?" Donald asked the red head doctor who was nursing her third drink. They were currently looking at Michael and Aubrey in the dance floor. The doctor shook her head but the truth was she loved to dance, she just didn't feel like dancing tonight. "Really? I thought that you'd be one of those chicks that loved to dance. So, where you originally from?"

"Here in Boston, but I studied for a while in LA," Chloe answered.

"Cool, Peter grew up there before he came here," Donald shared. "Michael and I grew up in New York. We met in college and now we're inseparable, they're like my brothers."

"Where did you guys go to?"

"You know Barden University? The one in Atlanta?"

"Really? That's surprising."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I graduated from there, that's where I took my pre-med."

"That's pretty cool, what year did you graduate?"

"2012. You?"

"2008. Small world huh?"

"Yeah, so what made you come here to Boston?"

"We work at Boston Dynamics."

"The one that supplies robots to the military?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I came from a long line of military family."

"Aren't you guys like required to join in the service?"

"Yeah, but there are loopholes in the system apparently. If you get married, your partner can take your place instead if they want to."

"So it means you're already married? Some lucky guy he is to have you."

"Well, I was, we just got divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If in any case it's his loss not yours."

"I wouldn't say that." She muttered but it was loud enough for him to hear her.

"Why's that so?"

"It's a bit complicated."

"Care to share?"

"Hey guys, how you doing. Are you enjoying yourselves?" Aubrey arrived with Mike and interrupted their conversation. Chloe internally released an invisible breath of relief. She didn't want to share any more information with Donald whom she just met even though he was being nice to her. This night was supposed to be for her to get Beca out of her mind and not the other way around. But with Beca appearing earlier, the more she couldn't rid her mind off the marine.

"We're fine." It was Chloe who answered.

"Yeah, just getting to know each other." Donald added.

"Where's Pete?" Mike asked looking around for their other friend.

"He excused himself to the comfort room a while ago," answered Donald before continuing. "He hasn't come back since."

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Mike said noncommittally shrugging his shoulders. "So, do you ladies want another round of drinks?"

They ordered another round of drinks and enjoyed themselves in the party. Half an hour later, Peter still hasn't come back yet and his friends started to worry for him. When they were about to go look for him, a small commotion could be heard on the other side of the bar.

* * *

"Hey dickwad, why don't you try someone your own size?" The small woman challenged Peter. They had caught him harassing a drunken patron and the small woman in front of him stepped up and shoved him off the blonde woman.

"Doesn't mean you're a woman, I won't go easy on you." Peter threatened, straightening himself up preparing a stance.

"I'd like to see you try," the small brunette woman smirked and took her stance as well.

"Becs, you shouldn't be exerting yourself, you just had your stitches pulled-out earlier," Jesse came in between them trying to stop the fight.

"Its fine Jesse, I can handle myself," she moved past him to face the other guy. "Besides, I don't think stickboy here is much of a challenge. I just need to teach him a lesson."

Before Jesse could properly turn around to stop Beca the apparent stickboy, as Beca called him, made the first move. Beca easily dodged the punch but unfortunately, Jesse was unprepared for the assault and Peter's fist collided with his face in a sounding smack making him stumble a bit. Beca took this opportunity to retaliate and sent a left one right on the side of Peter's face. The move apparently hurt not only the intended target but Beca as well as her shoulder stretched out still not used to movement. Her punch was not that strong and Peter immediately recovered and lunged at her, grabbing her left shoulder with his right hand effectively pinching her still recovering wound and used his left fist to punch her in the gut. She grunted at the pain but held it in and blocked the next punch that came her way. The next one was intercepted by Jesse and Peter looked back in surprise only to be met with a fist face first. The crunching sound of broken bones could easily be heard and he let go of Beca holding his nose in reaction.

"Hey!" Peter's friends, Mike and Donald came in and saw Jesse punch Peter and quickly reacted. He threw a punch at Jesse who was hit once more in the cheek. Luke, who also just arrived with drinks in hand immediately dropped them and joined in the fight. In a matter of minutes the fight turned into a full brawl between the two groups. It was not long after that security stopped them but without equally having bruises on their faces.

"Mike, are you okay?" Aubrey hurriedly came to her date's aid. When they saw the commotion, Mike and Donald went in to investigate while Chloe and Aubrey went to get the security. Mike had a busted lip but it was worse for his friend Pete who had a busted nose.

"I'm fine," he said not looking at her. His gaze was still fixed on the other group who were in a similar situation with theirs albeit better than their buddy Pete's current situation. The brunette guy's right face was plumpy from the bruises forming, the blonde dude also sported a bruise on his right eye but was the better of the three and the small brunette woman also had a busted lip and apparently a bruised shoulder as she was holding on to her left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The woman from earlier approached Beca, who was nearest to her and touched her injured shoulder gently.

"Beca?" All eyes turned to Chloe who came from behind Aubrey who immediately went to Beca's side to check on her injuries effectively shoving away the woman who approached the marine earlier. Aubrey lifted an eyebrow at the action but made no comment. "Are you alright?"

"I-uhh, I'm fine Chlo," Beca said, clearly caught off guard by her ex's presence and care.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The woman who Chloe shoved out of the way was clearly insulted by the action and retaliated.

"I'm her wife, so you could go now," Chloe stated shutting up the blonde woman. It went unheard to the others but Beca clearly heard it but made no comment.

Aubrey took this opportunity to ask what the commotion was about and it was clear by her tone that she was more than displeased of the situation. "What happened?"

"Your friend over there decided to harass the woman over there and wouldn't relent so we had to step in," Jesse answered pointing to the woman who approached Beca earlier.

"Is this true?" Mike looked over to their friend Peter. Peter did not meet his gaze and looked away. Mike shook his head.

"I'd like to apologize for my friend's actions and ours too. We went in head on without thinking," Mike stepped up and took the lead holding out a hand.

Jesse looked at it before stepping forward and held out a hand too gripping the others' shaking it firmly. "We're sorry too, we didn't mean for this to go this far."

Meanwhile on the side Chloe started to inspect Beca's wounds and bruises. "How's your shoulder? Does it hurt? I need to take a look, you just had your stitches removed earlier."

"No," Beca replied which earned a frown from the auburn haired woman which she noticed and quickly added. "Not here, there's too many people."

"Right," Chloe nodded in understanding. "How's your lip? We also need to get that disinfected."

"It's alright, nothing I can't handle," Beca sent her a small smile. "You hit harder."

Beca meant the comment as a joke but it only made the other woman frown.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier," Chloe started but before she continued Beca cut her off.

"Don't," she said looking Chloe in the eye. "I deserve that and more."

Before they could continue their conversation, their friends had already called for the both of them. Looking around they saw the crowd already dispersing and leaving only the eight of them in the circle.

"Ehem," Jesse took their attention catching Beca's eyes with a glint on his own which made Beca a bit nervous. "Now that's all settled, care to introduce us to your friend?"

"Uhm, Jesse, Luke, this is Chloe, my uhm," Beca looked at Chloe not sure how to introduce her without it being awkward after Chloe stating earlier that she was her wife. "My-"

"I'm her wife," Chloe interrupted her.

If anyone was shocked they didn't voice it out especially since some of them knew that they were already divorced. But still, no one made a comment.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe," Jesse said breaking the silence and reaching out to shake her hand.

"Same to you," she said in reply. Her bubbly personality still showing albeit toned down.

"I'm Luke," the blond marine introduced himself who also shook her hand.

"This is Aubrey, she's my friend and that's Mike, Donald and Peter," Chloe took it to herself to do the short introductions wanting to get over it so she could check on Beca. After a few short pleasantries from the group they have agreed to part ways to take care of their wounds. Peter needed to be sent to the emergency room to have his nose checked out as it was bleeding and since the bones are evidently broken, they needed to fix him up.

"Will you be coming with us Chloe?" Aubrey asked the other doctor casting a glance to the small brunette beside her.

"You can go ahead Aubrey," Chloe said. "I'll need to make sure Beca's shoulder is alright."

"Right." Aubrey nodded curtly before bidding the others good night and leaving with her date and his friends.

"Well Beca, we might head home as well, I'll need to ice this," Jesse announced as soon as Aubrey turned away pointing to his badly bruised face. "You'll be fine getting home right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Beca answered now feeling a bit nervous being left behind, alone, with her ex. She never expected to run into Chloe twice in a day but this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. She also needed to have her shoulder checked and she didn't like going to the hospital just for that. Jesse and Luke bid them good night as well and left them both at the bar.

"So, where to now Doctor?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The drive from the bar to Chloe's house (technically theirs) had taken the same time as the drive to it. Since Beca did not have a car and went with Luke and Jesse, she had no problem hitching a ride with Chloe, for the doctor to check on her. The ride was awkward to say the least, and no one spoke on the way home. Beca glanced over Chloe a few times as the auburn haired woman had her eyes fixated on the road. Even as Chloe pulled over the driveway, neither made a move to start a conversation.

Beca glanced at Chloe once more and saw that her ex-wife still had her arms on the steering wheel. The doctor looked like deep in thought. Beca was about to reach out an arm but the strain made her flinch and snapped Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked taking off her seat belt and turning towards Beca to gently place her in a comfortable position.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about my shoulder," Beca answered leaning back on the seat.

"Let's get you inside," Chloe suggested and turned off the car while Beca removed the seatbelt and carefully got out of the vehicle. Chloe rounded the car to check on Beca before leading the way to the front door locking the car behind them.

As soon as they entered, Chloe led Beca to sit on the sofa in the living room before excusing herself to get her supplies. As Beca sat down with nothing to do but wait, she looked around and saw how plain and simple Chloe's home was. The place looked so plain and simple and had little to no decorations. As she was surveying the room her eye caught the short line of picture frames on top of the small fireplace. Getting curious, she got up and took a closer look at the photos.

The first one was a family photo. It consisted of the whole family of the Beale's. Beca figured that the photo was recent since there was a new addition to the family, a small bundle of joy being held by Chloe's eldest brother, Charlie. Moving over to the next frame, the photo was another family picture. Glancing at the bottom, there was a date which indicated the period of time when it was taken. Glancing back at the first photo, she noticed that the picture was taken more than a year ago and the photo beside that was taken three years ago. Looking at the third one, she saw that it was taken almost four years ago based on the date. It was then that she noticed that the photos had something in common. The photos were taken as a new member of the family was added. She then moved to the second to the last photo and her heart warmed. It was a family picture that included her. Even without glancing at the date she knew already when this was taken. It was the first time she spent Christmas with the Beales. Every Christmas the Beale's would take a family Christmas photo to send out as a Christmas card for their friends and family and Beca was immediately accepted into the family despite the first time she met all of them. She smiled at the memory, it was one of the best Christmases she had.

"Sorry, I took so long, I had to get ice from the kitchen as well," Chloe's presence startled Beca and the brunette stopped what she was doing to turn around leaving the last photo unseen. Chloe stopped as soon as she noticed Beca wasn't sitting where she was supposed to be and was at the fireplace where the photos were lined up. Not wanting to be awkward, she decided to let it slide and focus on treating Beca. "Come here so I can clean your lip and check your shoulder."

Beca wordlessly did as she was told and sat down on the couch Chloe pointed at. The doctor then placed the items in her hand on the coffee table and got out the hydrogen peroxide and cotton along with it.

"This may sting a little, but it's going to disinfect the wound on your lower lip," the red head doctor warned before pouring an ample amount of hydrogen peroxide on the cotton. She then held on Beca's face with her free hand and swiftly dabbing the wound to avoid any awkward situation between them. Beca flinched a little and a quick apology from Chloe was said as she made sure to disinfect the area. After a few more dabs on the surrounding area, she let go of Beca's face and set aside the cotton. She then got the ice bag and gave it to Beca instructing her to place it on the bruises on her face to minimize the swelling.

"I'm going to check on your shoulder now," Chloe announced and hesitantly motioned for Beca to remove her shirt. Beca noticed the hesitation in her ex-wife, teased her to lighten up the mood.

"It's alright red, it's not like you've never seen me before," Beca humored and saw Chloe smile.

"Yeah, Becs, you're right," Chloe agreed before sending a wink over. "I've seen you in much less."

This effectively made Beca blush and Chloe giggled. Both noticed the heavy tension in the air lifted and visibly relaxed. The soldier then lifted up her shirt and with the help of Chloe, successfully removed it without much difficulty on Beca's part.

Moving over to the injured side, Chloe inspected the site and noticed that some blood seeped thru the gauze that was placed over the wound. "I think your wound opened up again since there's some blood on the gauze."

"That bad?" Beca asked.

"I don't think so," Chloe answered. She carefully removed the gauze to check on the wound itself and noticed that the wound was tender and bleeding a bit but not enough to need re-stitching. "Your cut got open a bit but it doesn't need to be stitched again. I'll just redress it and place an elastic bandage over it to help close the wound. Hopefully, it won't leave much of a scar. Just a small one."

"Really?" Beca said not really meaning to ask. "And here I thought a scar would add more bad ass points for me."

"Really Becs, you have enough bad ass points as it is for beating those guys up." Chloe continued to clean up the wound and re-dress the site.

"Aren't they your friends?"

"I just met them earlier, Aubrey's dating Mike. They decided to ditch their dinner plans and asked us to come with them so they can meet each other's friends."

"Some douche his friend is," Beca remarked.

"And thankfully, you were there," Chloe responded. "Always a gentleman, or gentlewoman rather. Oh, I remember the last time you beat a guy up!"

Beca snorted. Of course Chloe would remember, it was the time that the red head got traumatized in a bar a couple of years ago. She went out with a couple of friends from Barden to a bar where Beca was asked to DJ at. As the night wasted away and she partied it out on the dance floor a random guy decided to dance with her rubbing on her provocatively. When she noticed it she shied away from the guy but the guy was persistent. He followed her to the bar and made suggestive comments and when she declined him out right and excused herself, he followed her to the bathroom and tried to force his way on her. Thankfully, Beca saw what was happening from her post, and hurriedly made her way over to Chloe. It was the first time Beca got arrested for destruction of property since she beat the guy up and accidentally destroying the mirrored wall in the process. Chloe immediately called Beca's mom as soon as she saw her being cuffed. Thankfully, she got out a couple of hours later and was cleared of the charges with a promise to pay for the damage. The guy she beat up did not press any charges in fear of being charged with sexual assault. Chloe did not continue on with the charge since nothing happened further and Beca was there before anything can. But after that, Chloe stayed clear of bars altogether.

"He deserved it, even after you told him you had a girlfriend he was still persistent and even tried to force himself on you."

Chloe smiled in silence as she remembered what happened after. Beca definitely lost some of her bad ass points for being soft and affectionate partner who succumbed to her needs. She made sure that Chloe was alright. Even after Chloe had moved on from the incident, Beca continued on being protective over her.

"What are you smiling about Beale?"

"Oh just remembering what happened afterwards and how you definitely lost major bad ass points."

"Hey!" Beca feigned a complaint. "I did not lose major bad ass points."

"Yes you did," Chloe countered still smiling. "Well to me anyways."

Beca carefully crossed her arms in protest.

"Don't worry Becs, your secret's safe with me," Chloe softly said and like clockwork wrapped her arms around Beca giving her a hug and kissing her cheek affectionately.

Beca stiffened at the contact and the tension in the air came back as Chloe immediately released Beca from her hold blurting out an apology. "I-I'm so sorry Beca, I got caught up and my body acted on instinct."

"I-I'ts okay, don't worry about it." Beca's words may say she's okay with it but her body language said another. Chloe didn't show it but she was a little bit hurt at Beca's reaction. Mumbling another apology, she quickly finished bandaging Beca's wound.

"It's late, I should go," Beca said as she got her shirt and put it on her. "Thanks for looking after my wounds."

"Wait," Chloe said as Beca stood up. "Stay."

"I don't want to bother you any further," Beca said.

"You're not," Chloe replied. "As you said, it's late. It would be rude of me to let you out that door at this time. Atleast spend the night to rest and I'll take you to your base tomorrow morning."

Beca stood silent as if contemplating Chloe's offer.

"Please?" Chloe asked.

Beca gave out a sigh. "Alright, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll let you sleep on the bed," Chloe offered. "I'll take the couch. Your wound might open again if you sleep here."

"I don't want to impose," Beca countered.

"You're not."

"But I can't take your bed."

"It's alright Beca, it's just one night."

Beca was about to protest some more but Chloe gave her a look that effectively shut her up.

"Fine." Beca conceded.

Chloe gave her a smile and tidied up her stuff before leading Beca to the bathroom.

"I'll go get you some clothes while you clean up for bed," Chloe said before leaving Beca to her own devices. "Towel's inside the cabinet to your left and there's an extra toothbrush on top of the mirror."

After a few minutes, Chloe came back knocking on the door with her clothes. Beca noticed that these were actually hers and wondered what else Chloe has stored. Her thoughts drifted back to what transpired earlier in the living room and for a second she welcomed the auburn haired woman's embrace before realizing that they weren't together anymore. It then brought her back to the bar where Chloe introduced herself as her wife as if they hadn't gotten divorced. Beca was sure that Chloe already knew it since it was confirmed by her mother that the decision was already received by the Beales' family lawyer the other day. But she remembered Chloe introducing herself as her wife, twice. So it's possible that she doesn't know it yet.

Beca rubbed her temple at the thought. How was she supposed to tell Chloe that she already signed the papers, and that their divorce was finalized a week ago? She could feel a headache coming along and decided that she should be just upfront about it. It was decided, she'll talk to Chloe tomorrow morning.

After getting ready for bed, Chloe lead Beca to her bedroom so she could get ready for bed as well. Excusing herself, she left Beca in the room with instructions to make herself comfortable so she could rest already.

Beca made her way to the large bed enough for two people placed her stuff at the chair near the bedside table. Her eyes caught a picture frame on the bedside at the other end of the bed which even from a far she knew what it was.

It added to the possibility that Chloe didn't know about the papers and she felt a bit guilty. Should she have consulted Chloe first before taking any action? But it was clear before she left that Chloe wanted nothing to do with her anymore. And the four years she had on tour, not once did Chloe try to contact her. She was definitely confused and wanted answers. But she was also tired from this day's events. She figured that she can talk to Chloe in the morning and sort everything out.

Before Beca could lay on the bed, Chloe knocked and entered the room.

"I was just going to get a pillow and a blanket. Do you need anything else before going to bed?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked at the bed before looking at her.

"You know, the bed is big enough for the two of us," Beca hinted.

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine Chlo," Beca said. "I'd be more uncomfortable for taking your bed and letting you sleep on the couch when we can share the bed."

Not wanting to argue over something small, Chloe nodded at the offer and made her way to the other side of the bed. They lay down under the sheets with space between them and their backs facing each other.

"Good night Becs."

"Night Chlo."


End file.
